This invention relates to a vehicle battery enclosure, and more particularly, to an enclosure including top panel locking means, and reinforcement of the top panel for proper load-bearing purposes.
In an electrically driven lift truck or the like, it is well known to provide a battery enclosure, with the top panel of the battery enclosure bearing the load of the driver's weight thereon. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,217,825; 3,367,441; 3,687,484; and U.S. Pat. No. 175,804. While each of these patents is of general interest, it will be understood that, for example, convenient access to the batteries must be provided, but with it also being insured that the elements of the enclosure are properly held in position with the enclosure in place and completely assembled. It should also be understood that a high degree of lightness of certain elements of the enclosure is highly desirable, but with it being insured that the load-bearing capabilities of the enclosure are not sacrificed, and indeed are improved over known systems.